edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabin Fever Field Day
Cabin Fever Field Day is a game currently on the UK Cartoon Network site. The game consists of six minigames, each one relating to a different show. The games are "The Eds' Launchbox" (Ed, Edd n Eddy), "Vertical Venture" (Teen Titans), "Bloo's Swing Shift" (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), "Operation H.A.-H.A." (Codename: Kids Next Door), "Burn Rubber!" (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), and "Billy's Bag-A-Bug" (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy). The Eds' Launchbox In The Eds' Launchbox, the player can choose to play as Ed, Edd, or Eddy. In this game, the Eds are trying to throw a lunchbox as far as they can. The objective is to throw for a combined total of at least 300 feet on five attempts. Unfortunately, backwards throws are also possible, and will lead to the negative sum being added to your total. The game is played by using the up arrow key and the spacebar to control the character. The up arrow key is used to increase power, and the spacebar is hit when the throw is at a good angle. However, as power increases, so does the speed at which your chosen Ed's arm spins, which means that it becomes harder to be accurate as your power builds up. In addition, there is a timer on each throw that forces you to throw before time runs out, although if the timer does turn completely red, all that happens is that your Ed will throw the lunchbox straight up for a total gain of 0 feet. Vertical Venture Here, Robin has set up an obstacle course on the side of the Titans Tower. Your objective is to get to the top in less than one minute. This is done by using the up arrow key to climb and using the left and right arrow keys to avoid obstacles, which include lasers, robot fists, and sprinklers. Bloo's Swing Shift In this game, Bloo is running a business where he'll push you on a swing. You play as Bloo, and the object of the game is to push your customers as high as possible. Once the maximum height is reached, everyone who is on the swing will pay you a quarter. The object of the game is to get ten quarters before it gets dark. The game is played using just the spacebar. The object is to press the spacebar when a marker is in the green area in order to push the swing. After each level increase, though, the area shrinks and another person gets on the swing, meaning that it takes more presses with a smaller margin of error per level. Operation H.A.-H.A. Here, you shoot water balloons from a cannon at three enemies. You have ten water balloons to expend on Big Brother, The Heliteacher, and Gramma Stuffum. The objective is to hit all of them and score 500 points. The angle is selected by using the left and right arrow keys, and the power is selected by pressing the spacebar when the meter is at the appropriate level. Burn Rubber! In this game, you have to get Ami and Yumi to the concert on time. You have one minute and three lives to navigate the tour bus past obstacles such as roadblocks, potholes, downed power lines, trashcans, traffic cones, and open manholes. The right arrow key is used to speed up, the left to slow down, and the up arrow key is used to jump over obstacles. In addition, the green gas cans will increase the top speed, the blue jump signs will allow you to jump higher, and the yellow octagons will add an extra life. Billy's Bag-A-Bug In this game, you play as Billy, slowly walking down the sidewalk and trying to capture as many bugs as possible in a butterfly net. What the player has to do is time the swings (controlled by the spacebar) and his positioning (arrow keys) in order to capture as many bugs as possible. In addition, he can capture multiple bugs on one swing, which will result in a combo bonus. The point is to get at least 3500 points. Each bug is worth 100 points. Trivia * This game was made for "Cabin Fever," a television event on Cartoon Network where there was a movie in the afternoons, followed by a marathon of a show every day of the week. The event occurred in the summer of 2005. **During that time, the player will earn a merit badge when a minigame is completed. For example: completing Bloo's Swing Shift will award the player with a Tire Swing merit badge. *This game, along with the "Cabin Fever" television event, was made to promote the animated series Camp Lazlo. *Many of the kids (except Kevin) make a cameo in The Eds' Launchbox. For the most part they are spaced out forty feet from each other. **Rolf: appears at the -130 foot mark. **Jimmy: appears at the -50 foot mark. **Sarah: appears at the -10 foot mark. **Jonny and Plank: appear at the 30 foot mark. **Nazz: appears at the 70 foot mark. **The Kanker Sisters: appear at the 110 foot mark. *For whatever Ed you choose, the other two will be shown popping their heads over the fence to look at the lunchbox's landing spot when it comes to rest. *Merely dropping the lunchbox leads to a net loss of 5 feet. *In Bloo's Swing Shift, someone new joins the ride each time, but the person who was already on stays on and pays again. This means that each character spends the following amount: **Mac: $1.00 **Eduardo: $0.75 **Coco: $0.50 **Wilt: $0.25 *Strangely, Bloo is able to push Eduardo, Mac, Coco, and Wilt on a tire swing at the same time, even though in the series he couldn't even move Eduardo, let alone all four at the same time. *In Operation H.A.-H.A., the maximum angle possible is 90º (straight up) and the minimum is 45º. *In Burn Rubber! the top speed without a boost is 50 mph. The lowest possible speed is 10 mph. *In Billy's Bag-A-Bug, if you walk past the anthill without capturing all of the ants, they will swarm over you, only getting off when Mandy sprays you with a hose. The same thing happens when you pass the beehive without capturing the bees (you're swarmed by bees who get washed off a few feet later by Mandy). Gallery Field Day Selection.png|Pick a game, any game. InstructionsLaunchbox.png|Instructions for "The Eds' Launchbox." LaunchboxChoose.png|Pick an Ed, any Ed. EdLaunchbox.png|Playing "The Eds' Launchbox" as Ed. Launchbox.png|Playing as Edd. EddyLaunchbox.png|Playing as Eddy. KankersLaunchbox.png|The Kankers in "The Eds' Launchbox." NazzLaunchbox.png|Nazz in "The Eds' Launchbox." JonnyLaunchbox.png|Jonny in "The Eds' Launchbox." SarahEdLaunchbox.png|Sarah and Ed in "The Eds' Launchbox." JimmyLaunchbox.png|Jimmy in "The Eds' Launchbox." RolfLaunchbox.png|Rolf in "The Eds' Launchbox." LaunchboxLose.png|You lose. LaunchboxWin.png|You win! VerticalInstruct.png|Instructions for "Vertical Venture." Vertical Venture.png|Gameplay in "Vertical Venture." VerticalLose.png|Ah, Robin, it seems even you couldn't beat the course–and you designed it. VerticalWin.png|You completed the course? Well, you are the designer, after all. SwingShiftInstruct.png|Instructions for "Bloo's Swing Shift." Tire Swing.png|Gameplay in "Bloo's Swing Shift." SwingShiftLose.png|It seems that making money isn't your forte, Bloo. Maybe you should leave it up to some real scammers? SwingShiftWin.png|Money, money, money in the bank! Send it home for medical school! HA-HA-INSTRUCT.png|Instructions for "Operation H.A.-H.A." H.A.-H.A..png|Gameplay in "Operation H.A.-H.A." HA-HA-LOSE.png|Nigel Uno, you have failed. HA-HA-WIN.png|Numbuh 1, you have proven yourself in combat. AmiYumiInstruct.png|Instructions for "Burn Rubber!" Burn Rubber!.png|Gameplay in "Burn Rubber!" AmiYumiLose.png|Dude, you can't miss a concert and let your fans down. AmiYumiWin.png|Rock on! BillyInstruct.png|Instructions for "Billy's Bag-A-Bug." Bag a Bug.png|Gameplay in "Billy's Bag-A-Bug." BillyAntCoverage.png|Looks like you've picked up a little mummy's curse, Billy. MandyTheHoser.png|Get the hose. BillyBeeCoverage.png|Oh no, not the bees, not the bees! AUUUUGH! AGLUBAH MY EYES! MY EYES!!! AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH! BillyLose.png|You lost...but then again, you don't have a bunch of bugs with you, so...win? BillyWin.png|DO NOT BRING THEM IN THE HOUSE. External Link *Cabin Fever Field Day on the UK Cartoon Network website Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:The Real World